Crowtalon
Jackdaw, or Crowtalon, is a black tom with a lighter underbelly and tail-tip, and dark blue eyes. __TOC__ Before Flightless Crowpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice along with his brother Coalpaw. They go out on a private hunting trip around the territory, accidently running into a badger's territory. They attempt to fight it off, and do so successfully, but afterwards Coalpaw dies from the pain of his wounds. Crowpaw curls up next to him, grieving, and getting blood all over his fur. When the clan leader find them, he sees the blood and believes that Crowpaw had murdered Coalpaw. A meeting is called after they return to camp. The leader gives Coalpaw a warrior name in the afterlife, Coaldust. He then proceeded to exile Crowpaw. Flightless Crowpaw is now a rogue, renaming himself Jackdaw, as a Jackdaw is a relative to the crow. He is slinking around near WindClan's border with ThunderClan. There he sees clanmates he doesn't recognize (Sweetfur, Checkeredstripes and Duskwolf) and overhears their conversation. Sweetfur tells them she needs time away from clan life, then she runs away to the barn. Jackdaw followers her, and they start talking along with a kittypet named Duchess. Sweetfur seems to have a crush on Jackdaw. The next day, Jackdaw wakes up and is about to head to ThunderClan, but Sweetfur interrupts him. She tells him that she misses her clanmates. Resisting the urge not to claw her, he tells her calmly that she can go back if she really wanted. But Sweetfur refuses, telling him she'll stay with him no matter what. Duchess's twoleg passes away, and the she-cat is grieving over her. Sweetfur comforts her while Jackdaw looks away and tries not to care. As he is gazing at the barn, a brown speckled she-cat races away at the edge of his vision. At night, Duchess leaves her twoleg den in grief, Sweetfur following her. As Jackdaw approaches, so does a silver tabby tom. Jackdaw realizes he and the speckled she-cat were mates, meeting up in secret. Rage spills over, and he confronts the two cats with Sweetfur out of hearing range. He calls them traitors, telling them there is no room for liars in this world, and that he will get his revenge, and the two cats only look confused. The two mates were revealed to be named Breeze and Hawkgaze. While Jackdaw and Hawkgaze hissed at eachother, Breeze is frozen. Hawkgaze snaps accidently about his doubts on his forbidden mate. Breeze is apalled, shocked that he doesn't trust her, and runs off. Hawkgaze tries vainly to call her back, but fails. Jackdaw watches, satisfied that two cats could be torn apart that easily. With that, Hawkgaze says nothing more and returns to ThunderClan, but not before telling him that Breeze was pregnant with his kits. Sweetfur returns, telling Jackdaw that someday he'll get his revenge. He regards her with a flick of his tail and walks off to ThunderClan. There he finds Hawkgaze and Duskwolf sitting at the edge of the lake, talking quietly. he overhears them, and realizes that Hawkgaze was thoroughly heartbroken about Breeze. It made Jackdaw think of Coalpaw, and he finally realizes that his thirst for revenge was already quenched, now that the leader who exiled him was dead. Jackdaw returns to find Breeze and Sweetfur conversing. As soon as Breeze sees him, she runs off, him barely noticing a limp in her step. Sweetfur eagerly comes up to talk to him, telling him Breeze's kits were very close to being born- she had been feeling kicks. Jackdaw's eyes widen in horror, realizing why Breeze ran away. He races to ThunderClan, barging in their camp and confronting Hawkgaze, telling him Breeze was giving birth- now. There he meets Sparrowthorn, who tells him he did the right thing to come here. Hawkgaze follows him to the abandoned elder's den in WindClan. By the time they were there, Breeze was already gone. They followed her faint scent trail to the abandoned twoleg house, hearing her shrill wails of pain. Hawkgaze warns him to back off, and Jackdaw races back to ThunderClan. He confronts the leader, Firestar, finally making the decision to join ThunderClan under the name Crowtalon. He stays in camp, anxiously waiting for Hawkgaze to return. Hours later, after conversing with Sparrowthorn, Hawkgaze returns with three kits. His eyes are dull. Crowtalon realizes that it was grief for Breeze in his expression. Pain and horror overwhelmed him, and he spilled out his heart to Hawkgaze, telling him how sorry he was to cause all of this mess. Hawkgaze tells him he has forgiven him, and that nothing could've went around Breeze's death. His voice breaking, he introduces his kits, Whitekit, Stormkit, and Sweetkit. Knowing they needed a mother, he turns to Sparrowthorn to help him. She reluctantly agrees. Soon after the apprenticeship of his kits, Hawkgaze, along with Crowtalon and Duskwolf, become elders. While out for a walk, another badger attacks them and kills Hawkgaze and Duskwolf, and Crowtalon reaches for deathberries to kill himself, as the badger didn't finish it's job. In StarClan, Crowtalon was revealed to be reunited with Coaldust, as Hawkgaze was with Breeze. Category:ThunderClan Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Warrior